Corrosion is a natural process which converts a refined metal to a more stable form, such as its oxide, hydroxide or sulfide forms. Corrosion generally occurs when a metal is exposed to oxygen. However, the speed at which a metal experiences corrosion can be affected by temperature, moisture (i.e., humidity), salt and a variety of other factors.
Corrosion to a metal damages the structural integrity of the metal. Corrosion to a metal may also indicate that the metal was exposed to moisture which can also negatively affect electronic equipment housed within or near the metal. Accordingly, a system and method for detecting corrosion is desirable.